


Paramedic TK!

by megas217



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Child Abuse, Gen, Paramedic TK Strand, child encouraged, drinking and driving
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29750346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megas217/pseuds/megas217
Summary: TK is a paramedic and he’s happy that he gets to help people but the hardest calls are with kids.
Kudos: 19





	Paramedic TK!

**Author's Note:**

> TW! Drinking and driving!

TK, Nancy and Tommy were on a call when the whole family was involved in a car accident “hey guys we have 5 people 3 kids all under the age is 10.” Tommy told TK and Nancy who got into the ambulance and drove off to the accident “how old are the kids?” TK asked Tommy “4,7,8.” Tommy told TK who nodded his head. 

TK and Nany went right to the kids who were sitting on the side of the road “hey guys I’m TK and this is Nancy we’re here to help you.” TK said when he smiled and looked over the 4 years old little boy who only had a small cut on his forehead so TK placed a bandage on it and gave the little boy a sticker and lollipop.

“Where is my mommy?” Miles asked TK “my friend is taking care of your mommy and daddy.” TK said as he looked at Nanny and Tommy “what is going to happen to our mom and dad?” Lulu asked TK who looked over Lulu. “Have you three even been in an ambulance?” TK asked the kids who said no so TK helped the kids into the ambulance with the older kids on the bench when TK checked over the older kids while Miles was sitting on the gurney “it’s like a very soft bed!” Miles said as he smiled “Miles be careful buddy, we don’t want you to fall.” TK said as Miles said ok when he sat still. 

TK gave all the kids a stuffed animal and a lollipop for being so good “do you have a girlfriend? Luca asked TK “no buddy I have a boyfriend and he should be here soon.” TK told the kids when Carlos’ cruiser pulled up.

“There he is!” TK said with a smile “he’s cute.” Lulu told TK “yeah? I think so also!” TK told Lulu while Carlos came over “hey guys are you the three that are keeping my boyfriend busy?” Carlos asked with a smile.

“This is Luca, Lulu and Miles.” TK told Carlos “you're cute.” Miles told Carlos who smiled at the little boy “I have a nephew who is your age.” Carlos said “is mommy and daddy ok?” Luca asked TK who looked at the parents. “‘My friends are taking care of them right now buddy.” TK told Luca. 

“He did this you know?” Luca told TK and Carlos “who buddy?” TK asked Luca “daddy. He was drinking before we left and he got angry at mommy.” Luca told TK and Carlos. 

Carlos talked to the mom who sat with the kids “is it ok if my friend takes the kids while I talk to you? I don’t want them to hear certain things.” Carlos asked when the mom said sure.

“Come here buddy.” TK said when he held Miles “you're strong!” Miles told TK who smiled as he took the kids to see Owen and the team. 

Carlos got all he needed while he watched TK keep the kids entertained “TK, their mom is going to the hospital just to be on the safe side.” Tommy told TK who said ok when he smiled at the kids.

“Your mom is heading to the hospital just so the doctors can check your mom out.” TK told the kids “what about daddy?” Miles asked “your daddy is going with Carlos to the police station.” TK told the kids who looked sad “but you three get to go with your mom.” TK told the kids when he helped them in the ambulance and buckled them into the seats “do you want to watch something on my iPad?” TK asked when he pulled out the iPad that they use to bring kids to the hospital when the kids said ok. 

Once TK and Nancy got back to the station they did some paperwork from the last call “those kids love you.” Nancy told TK who smiled “every time I help Los babysit his nephew and nieces they love me and I can’t want to adopt my own kids.” TK told Nancy who smiled “you and Carlos are going to be great parents!” Nancy told TK who smiled.


End file.
